Псы
by PrinceBlya
Summary: Ненависть к фотографиям, зависимость от курения. Ничего особенного, если бы руки не были обагрены кровью друга.


Название: Псы.

Автор: stupid stump

Бета: m_izar

Пейринг: Хайне/Бадоу.

Размер: относительное такое миди

Жанр: гм… дед фик, слеш

Рейтинг: Пожалуй все же R

От автора: 1.я думал по-началу не писать Хайне/Бадоу, я вообще не думал с пейрингом писать, но передумал.(Ради Песы, который обещал меня загрыть если не будет иного, а мне у него жить весь май; и Ради Акиры, который просто любит Хайне/Бадоу. Я не предаю слеш, правда-правда! xd). 2.В тексте встречаются скобочки, это не слова автора а спонтанные мысли Бадоу, кажется он там много думает…

Песни, которые я слушал, когда писал фик:

Dead by Sunrise - into you

Dead by Sunrise - in the darkness

Dead by Sunrise - walking in circles

Nine Inch Nails - beatufull nightmare

Nine Inch Nails - Leaving Hope

trading yesterday - shattered

David Bonk - Piano 5

Lisa Miskovsky - still alive

Linke - Tora a hole

Linke - all the time

Tokio Hotel - Love and death

Red - take it all away

Red - fight inside

Red - pieces

Red- already over

Three Days Grace - i hate everything about you

Adema - giving in

Apocalyptica - Epilogue (relief)

**Предыстория от Хайне.**

_-Андед? – твой хриплый, полусонный голос, раскрасневшиеся щеки на бледном лице. В последний раз я запомнил тебя именно таким - больным, рассеянным, напичканным наркотой, всего в синяках и кровоподтеках. Черт, да в тот момент я совсем не помнил о том, что ненавидел тебя, хоть и незаслуженно. Ты улыбался, облизывая искусанные, сухие губы, улыбался мне и совершенно не понимал, что говоришь. – Ух ты, Хайне… фас, песик, – глупое хихиканье прерывается мокрым кашлем, и я видел, как тяжело тебе дышать, как ты постоянно вдыхаешь воздух, словно он не поступает в легкие, растворяясь где-то в горле._

_Наото только отшатнулась, когда я резко, с глухим рычанием вытащил из голенища сапог свои новенькие ножи, припасенные специально для такого случая. Девушка юркнула куда-то в сторону, и тут же послышались крики, маты, хрипы, а в воздухе засмердело кровью._

_Пес, была команда – фас._

_Пес визжал от предвкушения, он был голоден, он был зол. Один нож попал в сердце какому-то ублюдку, стоящему позади связанного Бадоу и целившемуся в него из пистолета. Второй попал Нейлзу в правое плечо - меня немного трясло, поэтому я изначально не был уверен, что его не заденет. Нейлз дернулся, не удержавшись на ногах, упал. Он даже не кричал, казалось, он вообще не почувствовал боли._

_- Андед, мне … так… - Бадоу облизнул снова губы, пытаясь соединить мысли воедино, но было видно, как тяжело это ему дается. По лицу опять расползлась улыбка, и рыжий прикрыл глаза, обвисая в моих руках, – таааак хорошооо…_

_Твою ж ты мать, вот ублюдки! Накачали дурью и не пожалели._

_**- А ты не думай, вот он, какой вкусный, не будешь? Отдай мне!**__ – Пес буквально облизывался на Нейлза, – __**ну, давай-давай, ты же хотел крови, а его кровь вкусная сейчас. Такая горячая...**_

_Пес. Заткнись._

_- Нейлз? Бадоу, твою мать! Не пропадай, ублюдок!_

_Рядом появилась Наото, подставляя Бадоу второе плечо. Но Бадоу ничего не понимает, лишь кривится и шипит, сплевывая кровь, когда девушка задевает его плечо. Я молча терпел, сгрузив Нейлза на Наото, еле сдерживаясь от желания вцепиться и в нее. Не терплю я ее рядом, не могу._

_Нейлз, бестолочь рыжая, какого хера ты поперся, куда тебя не просят? Мало тебе было, принес мне Нилл на своих руках, мертвую, холодную, как снег, бледную… Неживую. Мало? Себя захотелось еще в жертву принести, ублюдок несчастный? Не дождешься, я сам тебя порву, сам сожру твое сердце. Только я имею право на твою смерть._

_Когда на складе наступило затишье, я огляделся, выискивая двух человек, которые должны были меня ждать. Нейлз валялся у стены в бессознательном состоянии. Рядом неподвижно сидела Наото, истекая кровью. Подхватив Бадоу под руки, я перешагнул мертвую девушку, даже не оглядываясь на нее. Она сама напросилась со мной, так что, я не собирался сидеть и рыдать над ее телом._

Я его не понимаю. С самого нашего знакомства, с самой первой минуты. Меня надо бояться, я ведь такой… страшный, я - бешеный пес и меня обязательно надо бояться. Но почему-то бывают какие-то накладки в системе, и происходит вот это. Появляется некто, не такой, как все, желающий не теряться в толпе, а быть на виду. В смысле, кому-то надоело быть серой мышью, и он возжелал быть белой вороной, или вороном, это уже как посмотреть. Очередная жертва глумливой гребаной госпожи «Судьбы» или же «Жизни» в одном лице. Мы сами строим свою судьбу? Чушь, Судьба и Жизнь - это одно и то же, капризная истеричка, не лишенная садизма. Проще говоря – сука, какую еще поискать.

Я сам себя боюсь. Боюсь, что вот-вот сорвусь, выдохнусь и выпущу на волю паршивого пса, обозленного, голодного. Опасного хищника. И хищник не побрезгует, набросится на любого и разорвет в клочья. Я ненавижу людей, искренне, как и полагается, всем сердцем. Или, быть может, это мой Пес ненавидит людей, а я впитал это чувство в себя, наивно полагая, что люди – источник всех моих бед. В любом случае, я ненавижу людей, но молча, чтобы никто не узнал об этом. Я рос диким, неконтролируемым, я глотал раскаленные пули и выплевывал их с собственной кровью, и сотни раз напарывался на нож, дабы дорваться до глотки противника. Люди ненавидели меня только за то, что я всегда выходил невредимым из любой драки.

А он оказался рядом, снося мой характер. Я видел восхищение в его глазах и мне было тошно от этого. Восхищайся Псом, и лучше всего - на расстоянии. Меня же не трогай. Его глаза были какие-то веселяще-безумные… Блядь, по привычке я почти не обращаю внимание на то, что он ходит в повязке. Не часто мне доводилось видеть шрам поперек правого глаза, это действительно выглядело внушающее, с ним он еще более похож на психа, ему было плевать на все. А еще он чертовски много курил, засранец. Постоянно раздражал меня своим присутствием, или вовсе не правда то, что я за ним, как собака, таскаюсь! Это все он, гребаный ублюдок - создал видимость ошейника и постоянно его натягивал.

Быть может, стоит по порядку? Все началось с того, как он сказал мне:

- Ну, ты и псииииих!

Меня передернуло от отвращения, от того, как он это сказал: восхищенно. Это выражалось в его интонации, словах, действиях и даже выражение лица было по-детски глупым от восторга, не иначе. Но именно эти слова вернули меня в реальность, благодаря этому странному человеку я подавил в себе Пса, от улыбки на пол-лица у меня безумно болели мышцы, я совсем не понимаю, как Псу нравится улыбаться, когда это так больно? Но Пес не успокоился, он ощетинился, рычал, скулил и скалился. Ему не нравился он, этот человек его настораживал. Человек. Меня. Не. Боялся. Пес не захотел жрать эту падаль - срок годности истек, как он выразился, я и не настаивал, крови больше или крови меньше, как разница? Я и так в крови по глотку, мне уже не выплыть.

Потом он был везде. Где бы ни был я, там появлялся он, этот странный человек. Не понимаю… не понимаю, и все тут! Он без раздумий подставлял мне свою спину, не боясь, что Пес может вонзить свои клыки и когти, воспользовавшись этим, он кричал мне: «Спина к спине!» - и считал, скольких убил. Он называл это своей работой. Однажды, когда он спросил меня, а какая твоя работа, я не нашелся, что ответить. Я растерялся и действительно не знал, что сказать. Я не знал, какая моя работа и в чем она заключается. Я просто выживаю в этом дерьме. Я не стал спрашивать его, в чем заключается его работа, он ответил сам:

- А моя работа, друг мой Раммштайнер, прикрывать твою задницу. Смекаешь? - какое уж тут не понять, вытравить Нейлза у меня так и не получилось.

Месяц, два, три… Эта наглая, кривая, рыжая рожа не отставала, чертовски надоедала и раздражала. Гребаный одноглазый снился мне в кошмарах. Но потом он стал просто Бадоу. И мне было чертовски привычно опираться на его спину, когда нас окружали враги, настолько безопасно я редко себя чувствовал, а этот человек, Нейлз, позволил себе такую опасную вещь – привыкнуть. Он привык ко мне настолько, что просто не воспринимал опасность, а я ведь не могу контролировать Пса постоянно. Один раз он чуть не поплатился за это жизнью, какого черта полез под руку, когда видел, что я не разбираюсь где красное, а где серое? По крайне мере, удар его ботинка (действительно больно было, надо сказать), от всей души, в живот, Псу пришелся не по вкусу, и он уполз в свой темный угол зализывать раны. Идиот, он (Нейлз) еще и обиделся. Пусть скажет спасибо за то, что вообще жив остался.

Самое паршивое – три недели я слонялся по всяким левыми сомнительным заведениям, и искал на свою голову приключений, ну а когда находил их, понимал, что чего-то не хватает и нет того приятного ощущения безопасности. Нет Бадоу, который прикрывал мою спину своей. Пес глумился, издевался, но я привык не слушать его, иначе давно бы уже с ума сошел. Точнее, я и так был на грани нервного срыва, гребаный рыжий в буквальном смысле слова вынес мой мозг. Как, когда он успел? Нейлз не меньше часа отмалчивался, прячась за дверью своей съемной квартиры. Наперебой со своим Псом я вытравливал это недоразумение, понимал, что несу чушь полную, несусветную, но представьте - сидеть молча и ждать, когда он соизволит выйти сам, или же путем негуманным заставить его взглянуть хотя бы в дверной глазок? Конечно, первый вариант мне больше был по душе. Пока я ждал, перезарядил свой маузер не меньше шести раз - нервы ни к черту.

Когда же Нейлз соизволил открыть мне дверь, его трясло так, словно он только что из ледяной ванны вылез. Шок, это действительно было больше похоже на шок, он даже двух слов связать не мог. То, что он напился, было понятно сразу, стоило только взглянуть на пиво в почти посиневших руках. Совсем сдурел, какая причина довела его до такого состояния? Ну, уж точно не подружка бросила, насколько я понял, Нейлз даже и не страдал от отсутствия оной. Пес истошно заорал, вырываясь на свободу, заточая меня в клетку - его смех, больше похожий на хрип окружил меня, как всегда и бывает я далеко не сразу смог вернуться в реальность. Я или не я? Пес или я? Я позволил Псу? Твою мать, и ему, и мне понравилось.

Бадоу Нейлз, совершенно непонятный мне человек, с полным отсутствием тормозов, инстинкта самосохранения и какого-либо чувства такта. Вернее будет сказать - он беспринципный, наглый, самоуверенный, грубый, эгоистичный лицемер. Хотя, насчет последнего еще стоит задуматься, не совсем уверен, но в остальном так и есть. И он умудрился стать мне напарником, как выразился Падре. Поначалу я твердо отрицал этот факт, не желая привязываться к кому-либо. Пока в моей жизни изредка появлялись какие-то индивидуумы, я все больше и больше ловил себя на мысли, что, пожалуй, неплохо было бы взять с собой Бадоу или там Михая, к примеру, и сломя голову, не опасаясь последствий, рвануть куда-нибудь в сердце вражеского стана. А раньше я только рад был проторчать в своей каморке день другой, не выползая без надобности. Куда катится мир… Что там говорил глазастый? Все мы умрем? Кто-то может даже и не надеяться на такой подарок судьбы или радоваться? До сих пор не могу определиться.

**###**

Пожалуй, в моей жизни есть только две вещи, которые не дают мне сойти с ума.

Сигареты - извечная память Дейву. Это такая штука, которая мне всегда о нем напоминает, кажется, что он сейчас тут, подкуривает такой же, как у меня, зажигалкой, затягивается, на две секунды задерживает дыхание, а потом, не спеша, выпускает воздух и говорит: «Неплохо». Но почему-то я слышу только свой сиплый голос, и рядом никого нет. Хотя, есть еще два подпункта, идущие в комплект к сигаретам: шрам и дикая нелюбовь к фотографиям и всему, что с ними связано, но это не совсем то. Шрам - след оставленный чужаком, недругом; фотографии – неживые картинки, от которых мурашки бегут по телу - никогда не любил снимки. А сигареты – это паразит, привычка, от которой Дейв избавиться не смог, значит, я тоже не смогу бросить. По-моему, идеальный вариант, чтобы помнить всегда, не правда ли?

Вторая вещь - Хайне. Один взгляд на него сразу отбивает всякое желание сойти с ума, один псих лучше, чем два, по крайней мере, хоть кто-то из нас будет в нормальном душевном состоянии. Ладно-ладно, в относительно нормальном душевном состоянии, но, по крайней мере, у меня не сносит крышу, как у Хайне, я так, от недостатка никотина в крови, как без воздуха. Мне это надо - чувствовать, как память витает по воздуху с запахом табака. Кстати, для заметки, что нужно Хайне для нормального существования, я так и не понял.

Меня полностью устраивает моя жизнь, если не брать во внимание такие пункты как: регулярное нытье, жалобы на отсутствие денег, сетование на гребаную жизнь. Если это не учитывать, то мне нравится мой стиль жизни. Мне нравится этот гребаный паршивый город, где я влачу свое жалкое существование, мне нравится сборище здешних идиотов, на которых можно неплохо нажиться. Правда, мне бы еще немного везения, буквально чуть-чуть, и я мог бы не беспокоиться об аренде своей квартиры на следующий месяц.

Наверное, единственное, кроме готовки, что у меня более-менее получается делать - снимки, именно этим я и зарабатываю – собираю компромат. Готовить мне пришлось научиться, чтобы тупо не сдохнуть от голода, потому что кормить меня было некому. Хотя, что я вру, фотографировать я тоже не умею, так и не научился за столько лет дружбы с этим неодушевленным, ненавистным мне агрегатом. Ненавижу фотографии. Но не могу бросить это занятие, даже не спрашивайте почему, просто не могу. Дейв – лишь часть причины, остальное я не хочу обсуждать. Да и к тому же, мне нравится адреналин, который я получаю. Как говорится, попробовав тебя хоть раз, эта зараза больше не отцепится.

Я знаю о фотографиях столько, что хватит написать собственную диссертацию, я могу часами стоять за прилавком и выбирать фотоаппарат, подходящий под мои личные параметры. Я сам чиню поломки, потому что денег вечно нет, а зарабатывать чем-то надо. И я не люблю фотографироваться сам, так что фотографии с моим присутствием редко можно увидеть, я стараюсь пресекать попытки запечатлеть меня на снимок, а если кому-то все же удастся – найду и урою на месте, а снимок либо сожгу, либо заставлю сожрать. Я боюсь собственных портретов на бумаге, я боюсь смотреть на себя, неживого, с непонятным застывшим выражением лица. Как люди видят на этом клочке бумаги эмоции? Лично я, глядя на свое лицо на фотографии, видел только непробиваемую стену и великолепную фразу всех времен и народов: «Иди на хуй». Вот, что говорил мне чувак со снимка.

Я не умею лгать, вот это неоспоримый факт, который знают все. Поэтому я либо молчу, либо меня напрямую спрашивают, и я правдиво отвечаю, мол, да, я лгу. А вы, хотите правды? Это не ко мне. И не смотря на это, я постоянно гоню чушь, утрирую, пафосничаю и прочее, я не могу молчать, это слишком тяжело для меня. Чтобы я и молчал? Да вы гоните! Мир рухнет на месте, если я буду молчать. Поверьте, мне всегда есть что сказать, просто не всегда я говорю это вслух. Я не молчу, я просто разговариваю в своей голове, да-да, вы не поверите, где-то там в моем сознании есть комнатка, где я могу спокойно поговорить сам с собой. Хм, кажется, это называется размышлением? Так что, я не молчу, никогда. Молчат только мертвецы или Хайне - этой заразе все нипочем, он бессмертен, его никакое молчание не убьет.

Я не верю в Бога, я вообще не понимаю, как можно верить в подобное. Я знаю, что чудес не бывает, есть лишь случайности. Нет никаких телепатов, медиумов, экстрасенсов, есть лишь мошенники. Зарабатывающие на дураках. И не думайте, если я околачиваюсь в церкви у Падре, то во что-то такое верю. Я так, просто мимо прохожу, на чашку чая. Не верите? Ваше дело. Допустим, альбинос тоже не верит в Бога, но это не мешает ему точно так же околачиваться в церкви - он там хранит склад оружия, собака паршивая, и ведь не поделится. А еще не так давно в церкви, на радость слепому педофилу, появился ангелочек. Опять всецело заслуга белобрысого психа, теперь в обязанности Хайне входит еще и ежедневное (если это возможно) посещение церкви, дабы лицезреть созданье божье (слова Падре). Хотя насколько она «божье» создание мы можем еще поспорить, но попробуйте переубедить слепого праведного лолитофана.

Помню, был в шоке, когда увидел как Хайне держит за руку эту девочку. Падре потом за мной подметал окурки, но за это совесть меня не мучила. Я, конечно, понимаю что они почти родственники, одного поля ягоды, только разных лабораторий (как я считаю), но чтобы в личное пространство Рамштайнера - 23,623 дюймов радиус - вторглось существо женского пола и он сохранял спокойствие? Твою мать, где я что-то упустил? Перемотайте пленку обратно, я хочу это видеть. Как Нилл невинно так ворковала, постоянно что-то рисуя у него на ладони, а Хайне, гад такой, улыбался, словно его чем-то рассмешили? Я хотел демонстративно вогнаться в депрессию, что бы я ни говорил, Рамштайнер никогда не улыбался, а вот этой крылатой малышке это удавалось легко. А потом свыкся, даже изредка пускал сентиментальную слезу, глядя на этих двух жертв экспериментов, украдкой, конечно, чтобы Раммштайнер меня не убил ненароком, или последнего глаза не лишил.

А потом еще и Наото появилась. Вот он нее Хайне шугался, как бешеный, лично для нее была установлена граница в 35,432 дюйма недосягаемости. Хайне обходил ее кругом, игнорировал. Не удивлюсь, если она еще и снилась ему в роли какого-нибудь кошмара. Все видели, как Наото нервировала его. Сама же девушка пофигистично относилась к его глюкам. Наото у нас была сама по себе, в основном она шарилась по городу, по своим делам, изредка помогала нам. Любила посидеть с Нилл, наверное, единственным разумным существом среди нас. Я не могу понять, почему я-то не испытываю к крылатой никакой привязи? Я один такой, да? Это ладно, но и к Наото адаптация Хайне прошла весьма успешно, расстояние сократилось до обычного, их разговоры можно было даже нормально слушать, иногда, когда настроение обоих зашкаливало отметки «нормально, жить можно». На нем сказались наши совместные редкие вылазки? Не понимаю.

Помимо сигарет и ключей от квартиры я постоянно с собой таскаю фотоаппарат. Я заполняю повседневную жизнь ничего не выражающими снимками. На одном Нилл должна улыбаться, прыгая на лавочке, на другом - Наото якобы роется в своем потрепанном, видавшем годы рюкзаке, на третьем - Эрнест возводит руки к потолку, словно о чем-то просит Бога. О чем его просить, когда ваш, так называемый, Бог покинул этот загнивший мир? Потом, под ночь, проявляя фотографии в своей квартире, я долго рассматривал их. И, в конце концов, ничего не находил, бросал снимки на стол и валился спать. У меня собраны целые альбомы беспорядочно разложенных фотографий, никогда не знаешь, какая будет следующей. Можно долго разглядывать улыбающегося ребенка в кадре, а потом перелистнуть страницу и наткнуться на окровавленное, изуродованное каким-нибудь садистом тело. Для меня все фотографии были одинаковыми, цветные или черно-белые, и я не видел ни в одной из них никакого намека на какие-либо эмоции или чувства. Для меня снимок был черным, изрисованный кривыми белыми линиями.

Но, фотографии «по работе» никогда не смешивались с личными. Я никогда не вложу в альбом с компроматом фотографию к нему не относящуюся, максимум что могу, так это держать их в беспорядке. Допустим дело со Скотти, двадцатидевятилетним потрошителем животных, может находиться на одной странице с фотографией Элизабет, пропавшей во время похода в парк аттракционов с родителями, пятилетней девочкой. И ведь никто не подумает о том, что это совершенно разные личности, не имеющие друг к другу никакого отношения. Но обычно я прячу все «не личные» альбомы, чтобы, как говорится, не палиться.

Не смотря на свою ненависть к этому экстремальному хобби, я бережно отношусь к своему фотоаппарату. Для него у меня всегда стоит отдельная полка, чехлы, наборы зумов и прочие мелочи. Я постоянно осторожно протираю свою ценность, каждый день проверяю на целостность. Утро начинается для меня с осмотра моего агрегата. Только я продираю глаза, как уже несусь в другой конец комнаты к полке и проверяю каждую деталь, наличие пленки, и только когда удостоверюсь что с ним все в порядке, иду в ванную и принимаю утренний душ. Я живу такой жизнью, которой жил Дейв и нет причин ее менять, отговорки по типу: не цепляться за прошлое или же профессий много, только выбери - не покатят, придумайте что-нибудь более оригинальное, быть может, я даже попробую вас просто выслушать.

Я немного расстраиваюсь, если какая-то фотография у меня не получается, я действительно испытываю от этого негативные чувства. Я могу разорвать все фотографии этой серии, я могу устроить вновь очередной «фотосет», пытаясь что-то доказать, и не кому-либо, а самому себе. Фотографии моими руками получаются в двух вариантах: первое – это отвратительно, второе – нормально. Нормально у меня выходит чаще, чем отвратительно. Но никогда я не мог бы сказать, что мои фотографии хорошие, что в них что-то есть, что они, словно живые. Я не брал во внимание чьи-то отзывы, я слушал только себя.

И не смотря на все это – я ненавижу фотографии и все, что с ними связано. Я даже картины не люблю. Единственное, что хоть немного отличало мою квартиру от нежилой – так это кактус возле полки с фотоаппаратом. Кстати, этот кактус мне подарил Михай, от всего сердца. Но мне показалось, что это было скрытыми намеком на тему «как ты меня достал, парень», в смысле, заноза такая же, как и этот кактус, но что-то я не решаюсь спросить это вслух, так что, все еще гадаю, прав я или нет. Кактусу дали своеобразное, совершенно неассоциируемое имя – Псих, причем, меня не спрашивали. Между прочим, лично для вас, господа мои друзья, кактус не имеет такой возможности – прожить мою жизнь. И если вы думаете, что я буду ассоциировать себя с этим куском зелени, то ошибаетесь - оно зеленое. А я - рыжий. Ах да, кактус мне действительно нравится, так что, забочусь я о нем с удовольствием.

Какое-то время я думал, что на мне злой рок, особенно когда в очередной раз меня с распростертыми объятиями встречала белоснежная палата и вечно улыбчивые медсестры - меня от этого уже тошнит. Стоит только отойти от перелома ноги, как через неделю я хожу со сломанной рукой. Только я хожу вечно травмированный. Не, оно так и будет, конечно, с моим-то темпом, но не до такой же степени, поэтому в какой-то мере я завидую белобрысому, на нем все как на собаке заживает. Ну, ладно, я с этим свыкся. Главное, просто не отбросить свои кеды в ненужный момент, мне еще жить и жить. Конечно, бывает, когда перерыв от перелома до перелома составляет несколько месяцев, но в течении этих месяцев я умудряюсь заболеть/отравиться/вывихнуть руку/порезаться ножом при готовке/уколоться об колючки своего кактуса/наступить на гвоздь/нарваться на Песу (простите, Раммштайнеа).

Больше всего меня раздражает то, что эти сволочи меня начинают игнорировать. Нет, вы только представьте, они точно про меня забывают! Представить не могу, как можно не обращать внимания на человека, который с вами проводит не меньше 12 часов в неделю? Ну, и кто они после этого? Ладно-ладно, я просто ворчу. Я просто завидую тому, как много другим достается внимания, той же самой Нилл. Вокруг нее всегда минимум 1 человек, а я один в своей пустой квартире, разговариваю с кактусом. А вам бы не было завидно?

Знаете, бывают моменты, когда у человека что-то переклинивает в голове и он совершает дикие поступки? Пожалуй, я тоже изредка таким страдаю, только за исключением того, что не жалею о свершившемся. Сегодня с утра я вдруг решил достать свою дорожную сумку, которая едва подходила под это определение слишком мелкими габаритами. Туда вместилась зубная щетка, сменное белье, футболка и вторые джинсы. Фотоаппарат и принадлежности к нему были бережно уложены сверху. Я с легкостью поддался своему желанию свалить. Через час я стоял на вокзале возле кассы. Я не знал, куда поеду, девушка, оформлявшая мне билет, одними глазами говорила «идиот», по-моему, так думала не только она. Когда человек говорит:

- Девушка, мне билет на ближайший поезд.

- Куда вам, молодой человек?

- А мне плевать куда, просто билет на ближайший поезд.

И при том, что за мной стояло еще восемь хомосапиенсов, то всяко не только кассирша так думала. Через пятнадцать минут я сел в поезд и отправился в свое путешествие. И самое интересное, не было серьезной причины так поступать, скорее заело чувство повседневности, когда ты делаешь одно и тоже дело, и, в конце концов, оно заебывает до такой степени, капая тебе на мозг, что вот-вот, да сорвешься. Развеяться? А почему и нет, друг мой, вперед! Устрой себе отпуск за свой счет и делай, что хочешь. Меня на самом деле не особо заботило, куда я приеду, я плыл по течению, оно несло меня куда-то, ну и пускай несет дальше, я очень даже не против, у нас с ним временное перемирие. Большую часть дороги я спал, либо смотрел в окно. Пейзажи, избавленные от домов, электроники, рекламных плакатов, посторонних звуков – в общем голимая природа, как она есть, намного красивее. Уже создавалось впечатление - что-то меняется, и это приносило несказанное удовольствие.

Середина октября, и тепло постепенно сходило на нет. И даже мое осеннее пальто, служившее мне уже несколько лет, не может меня согреть, придется его выкидывать. Или может, еще одну зиму перетерплю? Не хочу покупать новое, я привык этой вещи, это как безделушка, от которой нет пользы, но очень сложно себя заставить избавиться от нее. Стоит только одеть его и тебя сразу окутывает приятный табачный аромат, пальто, конечно же, прокурено за годы его носки, и никакая химчистка не способна вывести этот запах. Думаете, легко будет носить новое, которое пахнет стиральным порошком, а не привычным тобой и дымом от сигарет? Это буржуи привыкли каждый сезон покупать новые шмотки, я ж не трачу деньги на это, я всегда держу минимум вещей, и пока хотя бы одна не износится, ни за что не пойду в магазин. Вот такой вот я практичный, а что поделать? Приходится, когда денег вечно нет.

Ночевать особо негде было, гостиницы для меня всегда были в списке табу, нежелательных растрат, поэтому я бродил по городу и искал какой-нибудь заброшенный обшарпанный домишко, где можно было бы скоротать несколько ночей. Такой домишко нашелся на окраине города, и именно таким, каким я себе его представлял: старый, обшарпанный, готовый вот-вот рухнуть. Окна заколочены досками, вместо газона мусор. Этакая концептуальная картина, которую захотелось немедленно запечатлеть на снимке. Недолго думая я достал из сумки камеру, навел ракурс и - щелк! Еще добавить воющего ветра для полноты картины, и я бы сказал, что можно смело снимать кино.

Дом, кстати, встретил меня воем, именно так, как я и предполагал, или он мне просто подыгрывает? В любом случае, меня это повеселило. Внутри было так же «чисто», как и снаружи - везде мусор, немного холодновато, на лестницу смотреть вообще страшно. Кажется, что от одного только взгляда на нее она рассыплется в пыль, поэтому по мере возможности я старался не подниматься на второй этаж. Дом мне понравился, осталось только привести в порядок старое кресло, достать из подвала пыльный граммофон, пластинки из стоявшего рядом ящика, и пафосно так курить сигареты, слушая музыку почти уже забытых готов.

И словно в ответ на немой вопрос: «Что ты здесь забыл, чувак?» - можно весьма оптимистично так прицокнуть:

- А то мы и ни в таких дырах от врагов не прятались!

Правда, вопрос в том, сейчас-то от каких еще врагов, но вопрос сдуло в неизвестном направлении. Насколько помнилось еще утром - просто достало жить, зная (относительно зная, больше скорее, догадываясь), что будет завтра. Сменив временно обстановку уже сложно догадываться о том, что же готовит завтрашний день. Может, придется проснуться от грохота, а дом, окажется - давно пора сносить. Иногда, даже полезно устраивать себе маленький отпуск.

Знаете, чем меня удивило утро? Вы не поверите - зимой. Нет, зима для меня не что-то такое необычное, от чего впадают в панику, с криками «Конец света! Конец света!», так делают только маленькие глупые дети, и это не повод радоваться, это просто означает, что наступило время, когда природа зачищает всю нашу грязь, прекрасно понимая, что мы сами с этим не справимся. Это такой устный договор. Просто, у нас она наступает немного позже, да и снега-то не так уж и много, так что, я почти не обращаю на это внимания. Но тут я просто обалдел на месте, когда все еще сонный, не смотря на то, что бодрствовал уже час, вышел на улицу и не увидел ничего, что не покрывал бы снег. Твою мать, неужели за ночь могло так намести? Руки сами потянулись к камере - сегодня явно использую всю пленку. Мне нравится зима, она чистая, светлая, непорочная. Она заметает за осенью всю грязь. И воздух, такой кристально-прозрачный, свежий, приятный, он словно прочищает мои легкие, и дышать становится легче. И вот это вот ощущение, когда ты находишься в чужом городе, один, слегка потерян, а тут вот такая красота. Все, блин, выносите тело, кажется, я сейчас говорил в стиле романтика.

А на самом деле плевать, надо бы отдохнуть и от своего эго, попробовать себя в роли кого-то другого. Допустим, быть просто бедным фотографом, путешествующим по миру, собирать дохера фотографий, хранить их в пыльном альбоме, и никому не показывать. Зато, сколько удовольствия от этого можно получить. Черт, но ведь я и так бедный фотограф, а путешественник – это просто привязка, и я терпеть не могу фотографии, хотя и храню их дохрена в альбомах (да-да, хотя я и сам фотограф). Ну да, сказочник из меня такой же, как и лжец. И что самое интересное, я не представляю себя ни в какой другой роли кроме фотографа - продавец в книжной лавке ни в счет.

Ближайшая кофейня встретила меня полутьмой, какой-то джазовой (ну мне так показалось) музыкой на импровизированной сцене и приторным запахом корицы в воздухе. Эх, люблю такие места, хотя музыку могли бы и получше, не люблю джаз. Кофе и булочка с корицей, вы не поверите, но я обожаю по утрам выпить чашку кофе и заесть свежей, только что привезенной из пекарни, выпечкой. Я вообще люблю корицу, есть в ней что-то такое, что поднимает настроение, скажем так. Но самое главное, тут можно было курить! Я капитально расслабился, изредка отщипывая от булочки небольшие кусочки, отправлял их в рот и с наслаждением, прямо глаза (простите, глаз) закатывая, и тщательно пережевывал. Приглушенная музыка вводила в транс, и мне в какой-то момент показалось, что я сплю, перед глазами мелькали тени, доносились, как сквозь слой ваты, какие-то разговоры, смех, бряканье посуды.

Интересно, как там мои ребятушки? Помнят ли еще, что существует такая пафосная скотина Бадоу, которая даже в церкви не боится курить? Хотя чего там, сутки же только прошли, вот через недельку поднимут тревогу, когда вдруг кто-то выскажет вслух подозрительную мысль: «А что-то наш рыжий придурок давно не заглядывал». Тут я не удержался от гаденькой ухмылочки.

А я когда-нибудь вам рассказывал, что учился на вышке? Да, вы не поверите, еле просидел эти два с половиной года, потом понял, что задницу стали покрывать огромные мозоли, и свалил. И совсем не жалею. Отсидев еле как школу, я наивно полагал, что смогу выучиться и выберусь из этого дерьма. Черта с два! Я обожал ошиваться на стрельбищах больше, чем заучивать какие-то даты, события, которые уже давно никому не нужны. Вот, кем бы я сейчас был, имея при себе диплом историка? Преподом в средней школе? Пф, увольте, я бы застрелился сам, не добежав до Раммштайнера. Я был бы связан по рукам, вынуждая себя просиживать большую часть суток на работе, не имея личной жизни и друзей. Моя жизнь сейчас намного лучше, чем та, что обеспечивалась дипломом. И знаете, почему? Потому что я живу жизнью, которая так и вопит на каждом шагу - «свобода!».

Да, ребят, свобода самое главное для меня. Я привык не кусать локти и проходить мимо, по-черному завидуя тем, кто может иметь все. Нет, конечно, с моим-то финансовым положением мне никогда не скопить денег, скажем, на машину, зато я волен делать, что угодно и не заставлять себя вставать в шесть утра, чтобы вернуться домой под ночь и при этом не слышать ни слова благодарности в свой адрес. Это твоя работа, детка, делай ее хорошо, и, быть может, старость будет спокойной. Да я же не доживу до старости, с моим-то образом жизни!

Заставив себя оторваться от стула, допив уже почти остывший кофе, я расплатился с официанткой и, нехотя так, выполз на улицу. Сразу стало очень холодно, снег на улице, не спеша, опадал на землю, ветер подхватывал снежинки и кружил их в воздухе. Я постарался запечатлеть эти моменты на снимке, знаю, что Нилл безумно любит снег. Так что, ей точно будет приятно, когда я ей подарю фотографии. Но фотоаппарат визгливо пропищал «обломись чувак» и на экране загорелась иконка «пленка закончилась». Вот черт, так и знал же, что за день испоганю пленку. Пришлось искать магазин и покупать новую чистую пленку, а лучше сразу две или три. Кто его знает, что меня ждет, когда еще и половины города не обошел.

К вечеру похолодало еще сильней. Прозябая на лавочке в каком-то парке, я все пытался заменить уже вторую пленку, но пальцы меня не слушались, онемев от холода. Как такового, я холода-то этого не чувствовал, просто меня немного колбасило, а так, в целом, состояние было нормальное. Но пленка ни в какую не хотела вставляться, поэтому я, чертыхаясь, поплелся домой, купив по пути кофе. В доме погода была далеко не из лучших. Рискнув разжечь камин, который вызывал у меня опасения не меньшие, чем лестница, я с блаженным лицом (все же разжег) уселся прямо на полу, чуть ли не мордой уткнувшись в пламя. Лицо приятно обжигало, и по мере отогревания я чувствовал себя все лучше и лучше (и даже кофе подогрелось). Проявку фотографий я решил отложить до возвращения - мне не очень нравились условия, в которых бы пришлось это делать здесь, хотя и глодало любопытство.

Через три недели я возвращался домой, морально отдохнувший, но голодный и грязный. Я же не буду перебиваться каждый день в кафешках, а в этом доме готовить-то и не получилось бы. Так что, временно я был на диете. Хорошая диета, кстати: полторы, как минимум, пачки сигарет за день и кофе. Интересно, мой желудок еще жив? Что-то он перестал подавать признаки жизни, наверное, на меня обиделся, не забочусь о себе совсем. И так как в доме было слабо с водой, то она есть, то ее нет, я использовал каждый шанс и устраивал себе купальный сезон. Правда, конечно, после душа кутался во все шмотки, что у меня были, зато, по крайне мере жалкое подобие душа я принимал. Но все равно, вернувшись домой, я не меньше часа просидел в горячей ванне, пока кожа на пальцах рук и ног не размякла, и меня не начало клонить в сон. Захлебнуться и умереть во сне - далеко не самый радужный вариант моей смерти, так что, я перебрался в комнату, закутался с головой в свое теплое одеяло и уснул. Кааак хорошоооо.

Через пару дней я заставил себя выползти из квартиры. Никогда не любил болеть, и утром по пробуждении показалось, словно на мне сто слонов попрыгали. Все тело ломило, заложило нос, в горле капитально шипело/хрипело/болело и прочее. Состояние на самом деле было паршивое, усталость и вялость раздражали, курить было противно, но организм поминутно рассчитывал необходимость никотина, так что, не курить я не мог. И очень сильно хотелось спать, хотя никак не получалось (ну еще бы, три раза пробовал, с потолком разговаривал.).

- Песаааааа! – Радостно разорался я на всю улицу не своим голосом (охрип, когда проснулся утром), плевать что на меня посмотрели, как на идиота. Хайне конечно мог бы затеряться в толпе, сделать вид, что ничего не слышал и вообще меня не знает, но он же умный пес? Настороженно обернувшись, Раммштайнер узрел мою счастливую рожу, опухшие глаза (простите, глаз), красный нос и уловил беспрерывный кашель. Ну, в общем - я заболел, что тут еще можно добавить? И хоть белобрысому от моей болезни ничего не сделалось бы, он все равно держался от меня как можно дальше, гад. А я, может, соскучился?

- Ну и где ты шлялся, приблудный? – Мне показалось или он правда неохотно меня спросил? Свооооолочь! Никогда не спросит, как мои дела, вот так вот с ходу – где я шляюсь. Беспринципный гад ты, Раммштайнер. В подтверждение своих мыслей я чихнул, почувствовал, как в глотку словно стекла битого напихали и давиться мелкими порциями - да, горло болело нещадно! - и только поплотнее закутался в пальто. Эх, славно отдохнул три недельки, главное, себе менингит не заработать. От дебилизма еще никто не смог вылечиться.

- Класс, чувствую себя отстойно. Песа, пойдем к Падре? – Дааа, там тепло, там можно нахаляву выпить чаю, если Нилл разжалобит Эрнеста, и если очень повезет, то к чаю будут булочки. А есть я очень хочу. – Раммштайнер, твою мать! Пошли к Падре.

- Нилл заразишь, – отмахнулся Хайне, как от назойливой мухи. Я уже всерьез хочу обидеться. Он о Нилл думает больше, чем о своем напарнике, где справедливость блин!

- Ну и хрен с тобой, псина. - Я завернул в аптеку (снова чихнув и чуть не споткнувшись об лестницу), которая и была причиной, по которой я выполз из теплой постели. Раммштайнер, спустя несколько секунд, затерялся в толпе, хотя, как такой имбицил может затеряться в толпе? Нет, Хайне по своей природе не может быть, как все, жертва неудачного эксперимента, блин.

Нет, они охренели! Да я все же лучше заболею менингитом, чем потрачу столько денег на таблетки! Я так похож на идиота? Ну уж неееет. Куплю-ка я лучше лимончики и чайку. Буду народным средством отпаиваться. Горячая ванна (идите на хуй все, кто утверждает, что нельзя купаться, когда болеешь, я утверждаю обратное), крепкий чай, да с лимончиком, и сигареты – через недельку сам себя на ноги поставлю, буду как новенький.

Крепкий чай с лимоном и без сахара меня действительно немного взбодрил, а главное – согрел, что немаловажно. Я даже смог заняться фотографиями и на весь оставшийся день полностью погрузился в это занятие. Кадр за кадр, перенося картинки на листы бумаги. Ребенок, глядя на этот процесс, мог бы сказать – волшебство. Может, этот ребенок и прав, возможно, это и есть волшебство, но для меня это не более чем мазок красками, шутка художника. Люди получаются уродливыми, природа искаженной, но всем нравится. Интересно, найдется ли хоть кто-то, кто сможет понять меня? Зачем заполонять мир бездушными фотографиями, когда перед тобой сама жизнь? Когда тебе надо всего лишь выйти на улицу и осмотреться. Зачем вешать огромные рекламные плакаты, где изображены деревья, животные, старики, дети, когда все это окружает нас, но мы воспринимаем это как должное. Что чувствует обычный человек, глядя на фотографию?

Представьте, что мы скоро вымрем? Численность населения во всем мире резко снизится, рождаемость будет низкой, произойдет какое-нибудь событие, из-за чего людям придется жить в подземельях (ничего у меня фантазия, правда?), фактически им придется вести образ жизни, который действовал еще в первобытности, подобно обезьянам. Сколько тогда будут стоит фотографии с подтверждениями того, что когда-то людей было по самое не балуй, природа еще цвела и никто не задумывался об такой мелочи, как простой конец света? Миллионы, или быть может цена им – жизнь? Люди будут рвать друг другу глотки, ради обладания простым клочком бумаги. Для меня даже тогда, скорее всего, фотографии не будут в цене, я не буду собирать их а просто выкину. Ну, или к тому времени я просто сдохну, я же не собираюсь жить вечно.

Может, стоит открыть собственную галерею? Зарабатывать кучу денег, купить себе дом и нанять телохранителей. Щеголять в дорогущем костюме и курить охренительно дорогие сигары. Тьфу, нет, меня аж передернуло от такого видения, не могу себя представить в другой жизни, с другим социальным статусом. Я привык быть просто Бадоу, сумасшедшим, курящим 25 часов в сутки, и не верящим в Бога. Черт, да такого, как я, надо еще поискать. Хотя, конечно, от дорогих сигар не отказался бы, довелось мне однажды какие-то покурить, неплохая вещь. А какой вкус, ммм… А костюмы - неудобная вещь, сразу чувствуешь себя другим человеком, словно твою душу запихали в чью-то оболочку и заставили играть чужую роль. «На, чувак, подыграй нам, актер заболел, замени его». Этикет, речь, галстуки, лакированные туфли ценой в твою месячную аренду за квартиру. Кому оно надо?

Я отчетливо слышал, как щелкнул дверной замок, затем хлопнула негромко входная дверь, я всегда работал в тишине, не включал никакого радио (черт, у меня же его нет), даже сам с собой не разговаривал. Когда я занимаюсь фотографиями, меня сложно отвлечь, только если это не будет событие глобального масштаба. Ключ от квартиры, помимо моего, был еще и у Раммштайнера (его наказали ходить и поливать тот самый кактус, который подарил Михай, когда меня не будет дома), зная прекрасно эту скотину, педантичную до жути, я мог спокойно спать и не бояться, что вместо него зайдешь кто-нибудь. Я и не впускаю к себе больше никого.

Где-то через полчаса я выполз (выскочил) из комнаты, явственно чувствуя запах гари, распространявшийся по квартире. Кажется, этот неудачник решил подружиться с плитой, что ему точно не светит. Хайне не умеет готовить, поэтому этого придурка кормлю я.

- Раммштайнер блин! Ты ждать умеешь? – Взвыл я, подскакивая к нему и отбирая сковородку. Что это там такое? Брр! Даже страшно подумать, что бы это могло быть.

- Я тебя выкуривал, – клацнул зубами белобрысый, усаживаясь за стол, видимо считая, что передал эстафету мне. Блин, а пленки еще не полностью проявленные. Я стоял возле плиты, с жалостью глядя на закрытую дверь в комнату, и разрывался на части. В конце концов, победил желудок, напомнивший о себе. Жив сволочь, пришлось все-таки готовить. Бесцеремонно распотрошив пакеты на столе, я принялся за готовку, лелея мысль о том, что после ужина сразу обратно за работу.

- И чем ты питался, пока меня не было? – Я прямо умилялся, глядя на Хайне. Он ел с таким аппетитом, я даже забыл, что сам есть хочу, такое зрелище, на миллион. Хайне ел только телятину (ну или говядину, никакой разницы), он не любил мясо кроликов, ненавидел свинину, не переваривал птицу. Сколько себя помню, он питался только одной лишь телятиной, и так уже завелось, что и меня приучил к этому. Когда месяцами (годами, блин) жрешь только одну корову – ничего другого организм уже не воспринимает. Помнится, мы как-то заказали суши, мне-то ничего, я очень любил суши, но этого вот ненормального суши не смогло переварить. В смысле, Хайне едва успел добежать до туалета - так мы выяснили, что и на рыбу у него аллергия. Продукты всегда покупал Хайне, я не ебу, где он деньги доставал и вообще, сколько у него их (может у него счет в банке), я только готовлю.

- Мне Михай готовил, – я аж подавился мясом. Михай? Сдурел что ли, у него же топокретинизм во всем срабатывает, ему самому Кири готовит! Я не имею в виду, что Михай идиот, вовсе нет. Просто это далеко не тот человек, к которому стоит идти, когда дела касаются быта. В работе он ас, профи, но в быту – нуб нубом (простите, лох, проще говоря).

- Сходил бы к Эрнесту, ну или к Наото. – Услышав имя девушки, Хайне скривился. Он все еще недолюбливал ее, но, блин, разговаривал с ней нормально, как это понимать? Нет, у меня сейчас голова разболится, я и так болею, не хватало еще воспаление мозгов подхватить. Не буду думать, и пытаться понять всяких имбицилов, мне себя любимого хватает.

Хайне был частью моей жизни, когда я его встретил – думал он мне глотку разорвет. Он был в невменяемом состоянии, да и эта улыбка, от которой по коже мурашки бегают, помнится, подумал – псих, как есть. Да только чего мне бояться психов? Я столько шизофреников видел, что просто уже устал впадать в панику, видя каждого такого. Так что, в каком-то смысле я остался жив только благодаря своему пофигизму. Пока этот идиот калечил всех вокруг, я спокойненько курил сигарету в сторонке. Я знаю его не настолько хорошо, да и общение наше не такое уж и долгое, поэтому очень долго пытался вникнуть, что же это за собака такая? Он либо отмалчивается, либо устраивает истеричные попытки самоубийства (в смысле, вечно рвется кого-нибудь прикончить).

Пару раз было, что он и до меня добирался, на команды «Песа - место!» он не реагировал. Но каждый раз вовремя останавливался. Ну, как вовремя, пока я не дам ему со всей дури подых, а сам злой, обиженный и израненный (ага, было и такое, два раза чуть без руки не остался) уходил домой. Эта скотина конечно же угрызения совести не испытывала ни капельки, мол, скажи спасибо, что жив остался. Это уже потом, когда меня не было видно по несколько недель (ну, привык же, что я вечно рядом ошиваюсь), наведывался на мой труп посмотреть.

А собственно, паркуа бы и не па? Я псих и Хайне псих, когнитивных диссонансов, вроде, не наблюдается, порой мне кажется, у нас полный резонанс. И это с учетом того, что я его до сих пор не могу понять, местами я просто от него в полном шоке. Он может сделать или сказать что-то такое, что совершенно ему не свойственно и тогда я думаю: «А это он сказал? Или тот пес, что живет внутри него?». И когда он пару раз чуть не отправил меня на тот свет, я его испугался. Не было черно-белых кадров всей моей жизни, я не пытался проститься со всеми, кого мог вспомнить в тот момент, и не было слов напоследок. Я просто завис, глядя на это чужое лицо, искаженное гримасой хищника. Он не узнавал никого, не откликался на собственное имя, кто же он? Кто такой Хайне Раммштайнер? И эти несколько недель, что я сидел дома взаперти, чтобы вы подумали? Что я испугался? Что собственно так и было, я запирался в квартире и глушил пиво бутылку за бутылкой, и по пять раз в день вычищал пепельницу. А что, если я выйду – а там он? Стоит и ждет, когда же жертва сама придет к нему в руки? Три недели я просто отказывался даже подходить к входной двери, все время зависая в своей комнате, и не мог не думать о Раммштайнере, особенно каждый раз, когда менял повязку на руке.

А потом эта жертва экспериментов сама приползала ко мне и выла под дверью, пока у меня не заболела голова (ну, целый час проклятий и угроз - нелегко вынести такую смысловую нагрузку). Я уже знал, что внутри альбиноса есть еще одно «нечто», и оно порой требует пожрать, а в том, что Хайне не кормит свое второе «я», я был уверен. Вот и представьте, открываю я дверь (пьяный, обкуренный, опять же, невменяемый), а на меня набрасывается он. Помню, сначала очень сильно заболела голова, потом стало холодно, потом уже стало жарко, потом было хорошохорошохорошо… А потом, блядь, болела задница! Но самое главное, я ведь не особо-то и сопротивлялся, кажется, даже наоборот (если верить Хайне). Все поняли, что произошло?

Но это не любовь, не думайте о подобной дури. Я вообще не верю, что бывает какая-то любовь, кроме братской. У нас же все совсем по-другому, мы напарники, у каждого свои заботы, проблемы. Мы можем не видеть друг друга месяц и пройти мимо, нам достаточно только взгляда: жив? Окей, я пошел дальше. Понимаете, мы живем в разных мирах, хоть и можем пересечься на перекрестке. Ну да, конечно, случались у обоих истерики, мы цепляемся друг за друга только потому, что не пытаемся лезть друг другу в душу. Мне не особо интересно, что в его жизни творилось, скорее это просто привычка – спрашивать, как дела, а ему точно так же безразлично, чем занимаюсь я. Так спокойнее, легче, когда итак свой груз величиной с айсберг. Хотя когда я лежал в больнице Раммштайнер исправно каждый день приносил мне сигареты, ибо мандарины я попросил больше не приносить, когда за день сожрал 9 фунтов, просто потому что хотелось курить, а сигарет не было. И сам зависал на пару часов, задумчиво так поглядывая в окно.

Почему мы напарники? Быть может потому, что спину врагу открывать не хочется, намного спокойнее, когда опираюсь об его плечо, позвоночником чувствуя его дрожь. Никому не страшно, только предвкушение кровавого праздника. Большим пальцем плавно спускаю курок, искоса поглядывая в его сторону - точно так же делает и он, все заведено, словно часы. Нам не надо что-то говорить, мы чувствуем это, наши мысли витают в воздухе. И именно поэтому мы все еще работаем вместе, два психа, тусующиеся на одной волне. Ну, возможно причина в том, что мы делаем это, именно потому, что напарники. Напарник – это такой проверенный чувак, который подставит свою спину вместо твоей, и в нужный момент крикнет «Эй, чувак обернись!». Это такой человек, которому дорога твоя жизнь, как своя собственная, ведь лишившись твоей спины, он поставит свою, и тогда уже ничто не спасет, никакая стена.

Убирать за собой тарелки мне было чертовски в лом, так что, грязная посуда осталась на столе, меня хватило только сделать крепкий чай с лимоном. После сытного ужина сразу же уносило куда-то не туда и жутко хотелось спать. Хайне никогда не говорил «спасибо», когда я его кормил, он вообще не любил это слово. Оно отдавалось у него эхом в голове и буквы преобразовывались в слово «долг», а он не любил быть кому-то должен, он привык что у него все свое, родное (глюки тоже свои, родные), и никому не надо ничего отдавать. Я же просто стал думать, что «спасибо» он говорит, тем, что приносит пакеты, груженные едой. Он такая домашняя скотина, любит, когда я готовлю. Только, когда это я успел подписаться работать у плиты? А Хайне почему-то любит есть только домашнюю пищу, то есть, то, что приготовили на его глазах, люди, которых он знает (ну, паранойя у него, боится что, отравят, придурок бессмертный), а не где-то в баре на закрытой кухне и хер его знает, что за гадость подсунут. На этой мысли я подло отключился, свесив голову, чай так и остался нетронутым.

- Да прекрати ты кашлять, и без того шумный, – раздраженно прошипел Раммштайнер, в очередной раз дергаясь, когда я закашлял. Я максимально вежливо попросил его не вести себя как истеричка и заткнуться. Ну, болею я, что я могу поделать? Не дома же сидеть, делать нечего, а до своей личной встречи еще часа три. Вот и навязался с альбиносом приключений поискать, у нас же обычно так: сначала работа, потом приключения.

- Спокойнее Песа, я заразный, они меня бояться будут, – просипел я. Раммштайнер закатил глаза, прекрасно понимая что это значит.

- Пару минут? – вопросительно уставил он на меня.

- Да ты обалдел, я сдохну за пару минут!

- Бля, сиди здесь, дебил, – альбинос дернул меня за плечо, скорее даже попытался ударить, но вышло у него совсем неплохо – я грохнулся лицом в снег. Твою мать, холодно же!

- Ронять-то зачем, идиот, – донесся вслед Раммштайнеру мой приглушенный кашель.

Хайне всегда делал свою работу чисто, но всегда очень громко, порой казалось, что ему это нравится. Он словно кайфует от того, что причиняет кому-то боль, садист. Интересно, это наследственное, или он сам в процессе самосознания выработал эту черту характера? Если подумать, Хайне даже не помнит свою мать, как он утверждал, он вообще ничего не помнит. Все его детство - сплошные психоделичные картинки из зомбоящика. Поразительно, насколько его самоконтроль силен, эта зараза добивается своего, не смотря ни на что.

Я умостился на одном из ящиков, безучастно наблюдая за тем, как где-то в глубине здания становится все темнее и темнее, и раздаются крики, кто-то умудряетя сбежать и те, кто делает это чрез главный вход, получают пулю в лоб. Ну а зачем я еще тут? Я же говорю, Хайне всегда делал свою работу чисто, если с ним я. А то, бывает, увлечется и пару штук упустит, потом бегай, ищи их по всему городу и страдай при этом. Можешь ноги в мозоли содрать, но чтобы нашел и стер эту падлу с лица земли первым, спать же всем хочется спокойно?

Когда-то давно я думал, что для Раммштайнера вся его жизнь ничего для него не значит. Я вспоминаю свои школьные дни, когда постоянно умудрялся получить синяков, если вдруг забреду за школу. Там частенько кто-то проворачивал свои делишки, неважно, насколько они были грязными, было время, когда по школе распространяли наркотики. Хорошо, что я не попался в число искушенных, не представляю, как можно жить под наркотой. Для меня школа – обычное дело, каждый ребенок проходил эту стадию. Школа это жизненный урок – учитесь общаться.

А ходил ли Хайне в школу? Возможно ли вообще такое? Школа, что это для него? Или он свое детство провел под крылом матери, а потом оказался в лаборатории и стал одним из многочисленных кроликов? Хотя, погодите, я малость туплю, кажется мне категорически воспрещается думать когда болею. Ну, конечно же, он ходил в школу, читать/писать/считать умеет – значит, был умничкой в классе. Но совершенно не могу представить себе этого психа за школьной партой, сразу почему-то вижу весь класс в крови. Ох, бля, это уже паранойя, вылечите меня кто-нибудь.

Когда крики утихли, Раммштайнер появился в дверях, вытирая свою куртку от крови (она у него кожаная, такой вид получается - зашибись). Потом с раздражением содрал с себя перчатки и безжалостно выкинул, а я засмеялся (морщась при этом от боли - глотку рвало нещадно).

- Ты перчатки меняешь, как старая богатая кошелка меняет своих педерастичных шлюх, - радостно заявил я ему, давясь собственным сиплым кашлем. Кажется, ему этот эпитет не очень понравился, но Хайне лишь махнул рукой. Мавр сделал свое дело, мавр может отвалить? - А теперь вперед в церковь?

- Ты умеешь болеть тихо? – Рамшттайнер скосил на меня глаза (мол, ты меня достал, просто заткнись), застегивая заляпанную кровью куртку. Даже ему было холодно, так что, я молчу про себя.

- Мне хоть дышать вообще разрешено? – Изображаю возмущение, достаю пачку и закуриваю сигарету. – Так в церковь, или пойдешь меня кормить? – кормить придется в любом случае, ибо еще с утра у меня был пустой холодильник, о чем Хайне был сразу уведомлен. И мы пошли в церковь. Просто потому что альбинос прекрасно понимал, что ближайшие два с половиной часа от меня не отвяжется.

Любимица Хайне, ангелочек Нилл, сияла от счастья, имея возможностью лицезреть его. Детская непорочность, она прекрасно понимала, как живет Раммштайнер, в каких условиях, и что делает, она все знала, но ее словно не волновало это. Даже сейчас, он стоит в заляпанной кровью кожаной куртке, и Нилл совершенно не обращает на это внимания. Она закрывает глаза на его животную сущностью, возможно ли, что ее привязанность основана на их похожести? Или же, все же ее чувства, такие чистые и светлые, не дают ей полностью лицезреть истинную сущностью нашего песика? Ну ладно, я молчу про ее возраст, все-таки, четырнадцать лет - это не такие годы, когда можно влюбится по-настоящему.

Обычно, в зиму церковь закрывает двери из-за холода, поэтому, чтобы туда попасть, нам приходиться долбиться - Падре имеет привычку не обращать внимания на посторонние звуки, полностью поглощенный своим ангелочком. Тем более, кто сейчас ходит в церковь? Сейчас церковь - это просто статус для города, мол, да, и мы такие. Но на самом деле, туда уже никто и не ходит, не осталось таких, кто верит в Бога, город слишком погряз в грязи, чтобы позволить себе подобную роскошь. Дверь открыла Нилл (и откуда у нее силы? Дверь то тяжеленная). Вот, вроде, она только вчера его видела, но когда успела соскучиться? Я не успел и глазом моргнуть, как она уже виснет на Раммштайнере, а тот (я же говорил, сволочь он) улыбается, как последний идиот. Я решил не вмешиваться в воркование голубков и бочком протиснулся в церковь.

Как теплооо, единственная мысль грела мне душу, с блаженной улыбкой я заполз с ногами на лавочку и закурил. Падре до сих пор не может отбить у меня эту гадкую привычку, так что, уже почти не обращает внимания. Ему лишь бы покупать новые наряды для Нилл, его более ничего не волнует, пока на улицах тихо.

- Как поживаешь, Бадоу? – своим елейным голоском пропел Эрнест.

- Да вот, заболел, Падре, – демонстративно чихнул, – бульончиком покормите несчастного меня? Или благотворительностью больше не занимаетесь?

- Не кормите его, Падре, он зажр… в грехи ударится. – Вмешался Хайне, крепко держа Нилл за руку, точнее будет сказать - Нилл вцепилась в него.

Сволочь, я тебе припомню это, Раммштайнер! (Блин, тяжело фамильярничать, когда находишься в одном помещении с братьями Раммштайнерами, крайне неудобно. Даже Хайне до сих пор не может к этому привыкнуть, предпочитая до сих пор называть Эрнеста по-старому – Падре) С наглой ухмылочкой достаю из заднего кармана белый конверт и подзываю Нилл. Ей-богу, прям, как котенка!

- Кусь-кусь-кусь, всмысле, кс-кс-кс! Нилл, у меня для тебя подарок. – Ха, получи Раммштайнер (оба). Крылышки девочки затрепетали в предвкушении, Нилл буквально подпорхнула ко мне, бросив Хайне в сторонке. Вот тебе месть голодного фотографа. Какая прелесть, я прямо не могу, вот был бы Хайне таким послушным. Может, завести котенка и назвать его Нилл?

Я так и думал, что Нилл любит снег - такое счастье на лице, я действительно готов разрыдаться от умиления (стоп, Раммштайнер – место! Не ревнуй, собака такая! Не смотри на меня так убийственно). Специально для нее я отложил лучшие фотографии со своей поездки, обрадую дитя хоть чем-то. Почему-то Нилл всегда нравится, как я фотографирую. Она схватила меня за руку и написала на ладони невидимое «спасибо». Я улыбнулся ей в ответ, достал из чехла фотоаппарат и сфотографировал девочку, потом кривую рожу Хайне и невозмутимое лицо Падре. Пусть полюбуются на себя как-нибудь, а Нилл вставит фотографию в рамку и повесит на стену. Со временем, когда вырастет, будет смотреть на себя в детстве и вспоминать нас (стариков таких, кхе-кхе).

Позади Раммштайнера возникла бесшумно Наото, еле слышно пролепетав всем «здрасьте». Наото вообще у нас тихая серая мышка, если ее не разозлить, поэтому я сам ее немного опасаюсь, что-то не похоже, что у этой девушки есть хотя бы малейшее чувство юмора. Хайне тут же тактично отодвинулся на пару шагов, я заметил, как его передернуло, когда он увидел ее. Наото держала в руках какую-то книгу, которая при приближении оказалась «сказами в рисунках»

- Эмн, Наото, ты вдруг решила научиться читать? – поинтересовался я, сомнительно поглядывая на книгу.

-Я случайно порвала книгу Нилл, поэтому принесла новую. – Спокойно ответила девушка, отнимая внимание Нилл на себя.

- Наото случайно уронила катану, когда протирала ее. А Нилл рядом стояла, - объяснил Падре. Кажется, зря он это сделал.

- А протирать свой кусок железа ты больше нигде не можешь? – Рявкнул на Наото Раммштайнер, я аж подскочил на месте. Обладеть, драма разворачивается. Нилл заволновалась, это было видно по ее затрепетавшим крылышкам, но она всегда так, когда становится свидетельницей чьей-нибудь ссоры, она же миролюбивая девочка. – А если бы Нилл задела?

- Но я ее не задела. – Все так же спокойно ответила Наото.

- Да ты… - Падре сразу же вмешался в назревающую ссору, интересно, он действительно ничего не боится? Мне вот, допустим, стало страшновато, я бы сбежал от Хайне, взгляни он только на меня, как на Наото сейчас.

- Успокойтесь, вы в церкви, дети мои, это обитель для очищения души своей а не сквернословия ближнего своего. Нилл, ангел мой, уведи, пожалуйста, Наото вниз. - Нилл энергично закивала головой, схватила Наото, прожигающую взглядом Хайне, и повела ее в сторону дверей.

- Итак, - дождавшись, пока девушки скроются, Эрнест повернулся к нам, опираясь на свою трость. - Как хорошо, что вы зашли.

- Да, я как раз собирался сделать вам одолжение Падре и очистить нашу землю грешную от еще одной нечистой силы. – Процедил Хайне, все еще глядя туда, где скрылись Наото и Нилл.

- Раммштайнер, успокойся. Наото уже покаялась в своих грехах. – Сдается мне, Падре где-то врет. Не помню я, чтобы Наото хотя бы раз, за время пребывания в церкви, горела желанием покаяться в грехах, а то, что они у нее есть, я не сомневался.

Я слез со скамейки, подходя ближе к Падре, ибо он говорил все тише и тише, и как мне показалось, чтобы наши девочки ничего не слышали.

- В последнее время стали чаще пропадать дети, такое уже было чуть больше года назад. Вспоминай, Раммштайнер, таких, как Нилл, особенно ценили. – Раммштайнер задумался, а я пытался понять, с чем опять связано все это. Опять пытаются нажиться на невинных детях? Ну, что за мир, вот ублюдки!

- Опять детская проституция?

- Не сквернословь, покаяться в своих грехах не хочешь? – Как бы невзначай предложил Падре. Так, теперь понятно, догадка Хайне верна. Раммштайнер небрежно отмахнулся, для него эти слова как ритуал перед сном, обязательно надо кому-нибудь да пожелать спокойной ночи.

- И кто этим занимается, тоже еще не понятно? - Убираю фотоаппарат в чехол, в ближайшее время он мне точно уже не понадобится.

- Нет, этим то вы и займетесь. У вас времени много. Я бы помог вам, но слежу за Нилл, она искушает своей уникальностью. Так что, повторения прошлой истории не хотел бы.

- Понятно. Надеюсь, из церкви вы ее одну не выпускаете? – Хайне посмотрел на Падре так, словно готов убить его. Ну, опять началось, пошла его мнительность по всем сторонам.

- Нет, конечно. Она, правда, расстраивается, когда не может выйти на улицу, ты же знаешь ее, любит гулять и играть с детьми поблизости. Но объяснять ей, почему, я не рискую, не знаю какой эффект возымеет.

- Ни в коем случае, – вмешался я в разговор, опираясь на плечо Хайне. Раммштайнер недовольно посмотрел на меня, но ничего не сказал. – Даже в магазин не выходить. Большинство таких ублюдков не побоятся зайти в церковь. С Нилл постоянно кто-то должен быть.

- Поэтому я и позвал Наото в помощь. За Нилл следят, поэтому я объяснил ей всю ситуацию. Так что, мой ангелочек одна не останется.

- Вряд ли она чем-то может помочь – проворчал Раммштайнер. Тьфу, ревнует, гад. Ну, нашел когда. И кто его малютку тронет? Наото? Пф…

- Я рад, что мы сошлись во мнении, Хайне. – улыбнулся Падре. – Я тоже думаю, что от нее есть неплохая польза.

Я усмехнулся, засчитывая победу в пользу праведных. Ох, и нелегкая работа нас ждет, Хайне же спать не будет, пока не найдет этого ублюдка (кто бы он ни был) и лично не всадит в лоб три пули, уж я-то его знаю. И почему за меня он так не беспокоится?

Мы нашли их, этих ублюдков, добывающих легкие деньги, продавая детей педофилам. В этом городе даже полиция мало что может сделать. Город живет сам по себе, и полиция пытается не встревать в разборки мафии, в основном оставаясь в стороне. Поэтому, никто из нас не надеется на их помощь, мы все делаем сами. Хайне искал информацию в западной части города, я прочесывал северную. Нашли два притона из четырех, которые были почти пустые - не было детей - зато были обдолбанные парни с пакетами наркоты. Их благополучно сдали полиции, самое сложное для них мы сделали, пусть тоже хоть немного поработают.

По добытым за неделю сведениям, третий притон был основным. Как раз таки там ошивался этот сутенер, занимающийся похищением детей. Идти в третий притон мы собирались завтра, уставшие и замерзшие (особенно) мы первым делом отправились в церковь. Теперь для нас посещение церкви является обязательной процедурой два раза в день: утром и вечером.

Но сегодняшний вечер спокойным быть не обещал. Уже подходя к церкви, Раммштайнер заметил несколько лиц и незаметно ткнул меня в бок.

- Этого я видел убегающего от притона. Он шестерка, – я еле заметно кивнул головой, засовывая руки в карманы. Кажется, сегодня будет жарко. Когда мы почти уже подошли к церкви, у меня билась в голове одна лишь мысль: «как они?» Главное, чтобы мы успели подойти во время, а не после всего празднества. Иначе кое-кто, кто находится рядом со мной, будет в бешенстве.

Когда мы были в пятидесяти ярдах от этого парня, Раммштайнер первым вытащил свой родимый маузер, мне осталось только повторить за ним. Сейчас абсолютно нет времени выяснять степень его идиотизма. Когда парень увидел у нас в руках оружие, он закричал куда-то в сторону: «Это они, те два камикадзе!» Раммштайнер рванул вперед, я – в церковь. Этот зверь не пропадет один, а вот Падре и Наото, возможно, нужна моя помощь.

Но в церкви было тихо, ни единого звука, никакого намека на то, где бы они могли быть. Это уже настораживало. Бегло оглядев зал, я побежал к дверям, где находились комнаты Нилл и Падре. Первая комната (Нилл) была открыта нараспашку, вторая заперта и за дверью была слышна возня.

- Наото, Нилл? – Звуки за дверью прекратились. Нет, ну прекрасно, они пытаются спрятаться, а не шуметь до этого никак было? - Это я, Бадоу. Открывайте блин.

За дверью опять зашумели, через какое-то время дверь открыли. Они там ее забаррикадировали, что ли? Обалдеть, если да. Дверь приоткрыла Наото, втягивая меня внутрь, и откуда у нее столько сил?

- Где Раммштайнер?

- А ты как думаешь? А вот где Падре? – Идиотский вопрос, сама заперлась тут с Нилл (понимаю, конечно, что ради ее же блага, но зря - тут их легче достать) и спрашивает, где Песа.

- За церковью, там четверо.

- Значит, в общем их девять… - задумчиво пробормотал я, поглядывая на Нилл. Она вся съежилась от страха, одетая в пальто Падре. Ему там не холодно, гулять на свежем воздухе-то? – Оставаться здесь нельзя, – прокашлялся я, морщась от боли в горле.

- Мы здесь уже двадцать минут отсиживаемся. Нилл нельзя куда-либо уводить, – возразила Наото, крепко сжимая в руках свою катану. – Эрнест так велел.

- Черт, значит надо ждать. Да что нам, там всего лишь девять идиотов и два психа. Простите меня, Падре, – иронично высказался я, всплеснул руками, мол, какая мелочь, – а теперь по-серьезному. Валим, девять только на месте стояли, неизвестно сколько их в общем. Не забывай, мы имеем дело с проституцией. Они за товар дерутся, как свою задницу, тем более, за такой, – я многозначительно указал на Нилл, - ничего не смущает? Она для них самый ценный товар.

Наото задумалась, сверяя все за и против. Было видно, что она тоже колеблется, стоит ли слушать Падре, но решать-то ей.

- Она пойдет за тобой, у меня катана, я буду прикрывать, согласен? - Да, с Наото в ближнем ничто не сравнится, так что тут я спокоен. Умница, когда надо мозги включает. Хотя Наото и странноватая, конечно, но, пожалуй, она мне нравится. Я впереди, окей, меня это полностью устраивает. Не успели мы к двери притронуться, как завалился Хайне, дерганный как черт, но когда его глаза нашли Нилл, он заметно успокоился. Нилл вскочила с кровати и в два счета оказалась в объятиях Раммштайнера. Нет, я не могу, уберите меня от них, я же зарыдаю сейчас.

- Бадоу, ты с Нилл убегаешь по крышам, эти ублюдки себе в помощь больше пятнадцати туш притащили.

- Я же говорил, за такой товар они глотку драть будут. – Про себя пробормотал я, кивая Хайне головой в знак согласия. – Это будет медленно, Наото пойдет со мной.

- Хорошо, – Хайне даже не посмотрел в ее сторону, среди всех присутствующих его волновала только Нилл.

-Все, валим… А нет, стоп. Раммштайнер, давай свою куртку. – Я торопливо сдирался с напарника его короткую куртку, едва ли подходящую для ношения зимой. Но это же Раммштайнер, и в футболке выживет. – А вот теперь валим – куртку напялили на Нилл, бегать по крышам в тяжелом пальто ей будет неудобно, и это будет заметно тормозить движение.

Я крепко ухватил Нилл за руку, чтобы она поспевала за мной, и побежал к черному выходу. У Падре должно быть меньше уродов, все самое вкусное всегда достается Хайне. Наото перегнала нас, остановилась у дверей, выглянула, убедилась, что там все нормально и пропустила нас вперед. Нилл была в панике, да любой ребенок боялся бы в такой ситуации. А ей столько выпало на ее долю, почти со всеми нами сравнилась. Мы пробежали один квартал, прежде чем пошли по домам, потом через какой-то дом выбрались на крышу и, создавая грохот, побежали вдоль дороги. Моей целью было Кирино кафе, Михай, вроде, был в городе и лишняя пара рук нам бы не помешала - покончить с этим дерьмом надо незамедлительно. Но кафе было закрыто, свет не горел и выглядело все так, словно оно вообще сегодня не работало.

Пришлось бежать на окраину города, но обратно на крышу мы не забирались, рискуя попасться. Неожиданно Наото толкнула нас в проход между домами, вытащив свою катану из ножен. Черт, попались.

- Так, Нилл, детка спокойней и очень тихо пробирайся пожалуйста в ту сторону – прошептал я девочке на ухо, указывая закрытый переулок, по ту сторону прохода. Нилл торопливо зашаркала туда. Я шел следом, медленно, не поворачиваясь спиной к дороге, где мелькала Наото. Дело дрянь. Она старалась их увести подальше от прохода, но недалеко вышло.

Я вовремя повернулся к Нилл, она почти добралась до конца прохода и теперь ждала меня, боясь идти дальше. Позади Нилл стоял какой-то парень, больше похожий на панка. Я закричал девочке, но опоздал. Парень уже схватил ее и потащил в переулок. Нилл брыкалась в его руках, и, судя по матам, даже укусила его. Твою мать! Как так?

Я побежал следом за панком, прицеливаясь ему в ногу. Знаю, что он ограничен в движениях, так как держит сопротивляющуюся девочку, это мне только на руку. Но как только выскочил за переулок, не заметил сбоку еще одного парня, который держал в руках биту - я едва успел увернуться, выстрелив ему в шею, когда она все таки ударил меня по руке, но стерпел и тут же нацелился снова на панка. Боль была адская, выстрел был громким настолько, что, казалось, я мог бы оглохнуть. И я попал в цель, панк свалился сразу. Но я задел Нилл, пуля проскочила прямо в сердце.

Подходя к неподвижным телам, валяющимся на дороге я до последнего думал, что Нилл просто потеряла сознание. Но кровь на куртке говорила сама за себя. Я убил Нилл.

Я был совсем не против, когда Раммштайнер меня ударил, мне было плевать на боль, но было больно. Я орал и пытался что-то говорить. Я хотел оправдаться, но меня никто не слушал. Я принес тело Нилл в церковь, сам испачкавшись в ее крови, мне казалось, что я чувствую, как пуля проходит сквозь мое сердце, как рвутся ткани, как кровь растекается внутри моего тела. Я смотрел на свои руки, я смотрел на Нилл.

Нилл больше никогда не будет нам улыбаться, она больше не будет радовать Падре нарядами, купленными для нее, она больше не будет бегать к Наото с книжками, чтобы та ей почитала. Она и сама умеет читать, но лишенная детства мечтала о том, чтобы кто-то близкий ей на ночь читал рассказы и убаюкивал. Нилл не вырастет, Нилл больше не будет кидаться Хайне на шею и что-то писать ему на ладони. Она больше никогда не напишет мне торопливо на ладони "спасибо" за фотографии, которые я для нее сделал. И я больше не буду никому дарить фотографии, потому что наш ангел была единственными человеком, кому я их дарил, они ей нравились, а мне нравилось радовать ее.

И во всем виноват я, просто не вовремя спустив курок.

- Исчезни. Чтобы я тебя больше не видел. - Сказал Раммштайнер, сплюнув на пол в мою сторону. Вот так. Все просто. Я виноват и я изгнан. Никто ничего не говорил мне, Падре не предлагал мне покаяться в грехах и быть спасенным Богом, в которого он не верил, Наото отвернулась от меня, прижимая к себе холодное тело, сидя на полу.

Этот удар по лицу и в живот я запомню навсегда, интересно я испугался бы сейчас, если бы он точно так же спустил курок и прострелил мне сердце? Или лучше, почему он не выпустил на волю своего голодного зверя, я бы мог утолить его жажду. Я чувствовал себя убийцей, и это было настолько омерзительно, какое раскаяние может искупить этот грех? Сегодня я для них умер.

Квартира встретила меня осуждающим безмолвием, даже эта тишина тяготила, почему я так и слышу, как Нилл плачет? С силой захлопнув дверь, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить покой, созданный собой же, я поплелся в ванную, на ходу скидывая с себя одежду. Фотоаппарат упал на кровать, у меня не хватило смелости швырнуть его в стену. И почему я не закатываю истерики самому себе, почему не долблюсь об стену головой и не смотрю на бритву, лежащую на полке так, словно она сегодня отправит меня туда же, где сейчас может быть и Нилл. Блядь, да о чем я думаю, я же грешник мне дорога в ад! Интересно, существует ли он? Таких, как я, сжигают там сразу, кидая в кипящий котел, наполненный кровью близких.

У меня такое ощущение, что я сейчас нахожусь под водой и не могу пошевелить телом, не могу им нормально управлять. Ванна набиралась, а я держал в руках футболку, на которой засохла кровь. Она омерзительно пахла - кровь и сигареты. Раммштайнер, хочешь, я подарю тебе свою смерть, ты только приди и забери ее.

Вода была горячая, но я терпел, стиснув зубы, сидел и тер кожу мочалкой до покраснения. Блядь, кровь оттирается, но это гадкое чувство - нет. Вот так в один момент можно потерять все, семью, которая создавалась кровь и болью, и точно так же, кровью и болью, была разрушена. Кажется, я отключился прямо в воде, пришел в себя, когда вода была почти ледяная, а меня всего трясло от холода, самое то для больного. В моей голове было столько мыслей, но ни одна не задерживалась там больше, чем на секунду.

Я так и думал, что будет плохой идеей больным идти на этот склад за информацией (сидел бы в своей книжной лавочке и распространял бациллы, чем не бездумная трата времени? ах да, забыл, я же из дома практически не выхожу). Лучше бы я и дальше отлеживался под Песиным присмотром и попивал лимонный чай, но нет. Случилось это, я чувствую себя далеко не лучшим образом – охренительно мерзко. Компромат на Нортона, парня промышляющего наркотиками разных видов, начиная с простой дури заканчивая всякой капитальной дрянью, стоил немалых для меня денег. С учетом того, что это потенциальный подозреваемый в деле о проституции детей, я ухватился за эту ниточку. Ну, как подозреваемый, фактически он и уходил от нас. Но чтобы сдать его полиции и так, чтобы на следующий день он не оказался свободен, нам нужны были доказательства.

Я не собирался оправдываться перед Хайне, это еще больше усугубит положение. Мне поставили условие: если хочешь жить – исчезни. Я ушел. Но это не значит, что я успокоился. Я собственными руками убил маленькую девочку, родную нам, такую добрую. Меня не простит ни Падре, хоть и утверждающий что не моя вина в этом, ни Наото, оставшаяся без младшей сестры, хоть биологически она ей и никто. Ни Раммштайнер, считавший Нилл частью себя. Раммштайнер понимал Нилл, как никто другой, и точно так же она, словно знала его всю жизнь, спасенная его руками, но погибшая от моих. Черт, мои руки до сих пор пахнут ее кровью, и мне все время кажется, что за мной по следам идет Раммштайнер, выпустив свое животное на волю, рискнув, наконец, его накормить и чувствую, что именно я его цель.

На складе было очень холодно, и даже мое пальто меня не спасало, меня пробирал сильный озноб, третьи сутки температура держалась выше 38,3, и не падает ниже, а я чувствую себя все хуже. Я целый час отсиживался между ящиками на лестничной площадке второго этажа, откуда был прекрасный вид, прежде чем появились люди. Фотоаппарат был наготове, чистенький с новой пленкой, я не знал, сколько может уйти кадров, но был намерен собрать достаточно доказательств причастности Нортона к наркотикам и проституции. Как только показались покупатели (они всегда приходят вторыми), количество возможных кадров на пленке стало резко уменьшаться, я старался ловить моменты, где были видны лица, в основном - лицо Нортона. Майк Нортон, это крыса в своем деле. Он, как и все, не держит слов, он верит тем, у кого больше денег да и полиция готова отдать за него небольшое вознаграждение.

Потом парни Майка привели маленькую девочку, ох, черт, я понял, что не дышу. Я смотрел на эту девочку, с короткими черными волосами, в майке и рваных джинсах. На вид она был чуть-чуть постарше Нилл, но у меня создалось впечатление, что я смотрю на Нилл. Это паранойя, это уже не лечится, старик может тебе и правда лучше сдохнуть?

Я разрывался на части между спасением этой девочки сейчас, пока она еще не сломана, и спасением десятков таких, как она, если смогу передать информацию в полицию. И больше хотелось сделать первое, чем второе, слишком уже несчастной выглядела девочка. Черт, когда я так стал вдаваться в сентиментальности и жалость? Я, конечно, по жизни не был жестоким, но жизнь научила меня смотреть на все это спокойнее.

Фотографии, фотографии. Чертовы фотографии, как же я их ненавижу, почему я не могу просто взять, бросить это дело и свалить? Почему я привязан к этим вещам, к прошлому, и совершенно не хочу забывать? Почему я не могу быть одним из таких подонков, с тремя, как минимум, телохранителями и кучей денег? Не хочу? Что за чушь. Боюсь. Прожить свою жизнь бесцельно, зависая на одних лишь наркотиках. Никогда не принимал тяжелые наркотики. Легкие - сколько угодно, но не до зависимости. Не настолько часто их употребляю. Вся моя жизнь завязана на брате, если бы не его смерть, кто знает, как я жил бы сейчас.

Но, кажется, не судьба была провести все гладко, в самый ненужный момент, а именно когда было тихо, я… закашлял. В последнее время кашель становился все более сильным, и порой я мог по несколько минут пытаться откашляться, а потом еще столько же восстанавливать дыхание. Не в силах подавить кашель, я уткнулся в рукав пальто. Ну, вы представляете, какая слышимость в складском помещении. Было очень хорошо слышно, мягко говоря, и уйти тихо у меня не получилось. Никак не получилось. С пулями еще пронесло, но бегали ребята Майка явно лучше меня (а я-то думал у меня рекорд).

Просыпаться было очень больно. Чертовски больно, словно меня нехило ебанули камнем по голове, а открывать глаза (простите, глаз) было еще труднее. Но мне не привыкать, бывало и похуже (тот же самый Хайне со своим раздвоением личности). В помещении, где я находился было темно и холодно, я долго старался всмотреться в темноту, но так ничего и не увидел, никаких очертаний. Общее мое состояние после пробуждения можно было описать как очень хреновое: я чувствовал, как меня колотит от холода, горло горит до такой степени, что больно сглатывать. Пошевелиться было невозможно, запястья были туго стянуты веревкой за спинкой стула, ноги так же были привязаны к ножкам, при всем моем желании, я мог бы только завалиться на бок, но чувствал, что там мне не будет лучше.

Попался, Нейлз, и кто тебя будет выручать? А выручать-то некому.

Через какое-то время слева от меня открылась дверь и я мог видеть несколько мужских очертаний в проеме. Один из них был Майк, ох, и отыграется он сейчас, чувствую. Еще, небось, будет мне твердить о том, сколько прибыли я ему слил, прямо как в кино. Начиная с этого момента, мои воспоминания стирались каждую секунду - меня просто накачали наркотиками. Я пытался понять свои ощущения, я пытался анализировать, но на меня обрушилось столько всего, что мозг просто не справлялся, и я ничего не запоминал. Только смутно, про какие-то разговоры, что-то такое, они смеялись, я что-то говорил. Я рассказывал и слушал, как меня оскорбляют. Потом мне казалось, что где-то слышны крики, кажется стреляли, я настолько был напичкан наркотой, что просто не мог отличить звуки. Я пытался куда-то идти, когда понял, что совсем не связан, но в итоге просто сталкивался со стеной. Картина была одним сплошным пятном, размешанным всеми цветами радуги. Кажется, меня кто-то поддерживал, кто-то что-то говорил.

Блядь, Наото? Меня как в холодную ванную со льдом кинуло, я резко пришел в себя, кашляя, как одержимый. Нещадно горело горло, я пытался что-то ей сказать, но ни слова не смог вымолвить, я просто охрип до такой степени, что даже шептать ничего не мог. А Наото все что-то говорила мне, но слов я не мог разобрать, у меня еле хватало сил опираться на нее. Сознание стремительно опять ускользало, четкая картина опять стала смазываться и последнее, что я помню так это Наото, сползающая по стенке с раной в животе, глядящая куда-то вперед стеклянными глазами. Картинка перевернулась, я упал, и свет окончательно потух, но мне все еще кричали «Нейлз? Бадоу, не пропадай твою мать!»

Когда я пришел в себя, в состояние, когда мог более или менее соображать, мне было паршиво. Пару минут я просто лежал, прислушиваясь к звукам в комнате (меня домой притащили, как здорово) и кроме размеренного дыхания где-то рядом, ничего не слышал - полная тишина. Настолько ослабленным я себя не чувствовал никогда, нет сил даже руку поднять. Во всем теле сильна слабость, горло пересохло. А еще, вашу мать, я хочу курить, бля! Упс… Кажется последние три слова я сказал вслух…

- С ума не сходи, никотиновый наркоман, ты только еле отошел. – Кажется, я слышал альбиноса. Раммштайнер, ты ли это? Как я рад тебя слышать, ты не поверишь… И почему я так рад? Ты, наконец, пришел меня убить, да? Я послушно заткнулся на пятнадцать минут, и если белобрысый посчитал, что на этом все, то он далеко заблуждался, я просто копил силы. Пока я копил силы, мой мозг активно работал (чему я был удивлен, голова жутко болела, черт, когда она не болела за последние дни?) Скорее всего, Раммштайнер притащил мою тушу сам, ибо здесь была бы уже толпа всяких Нилл, Мими, Михаев и Эрнестов. А то, что каждый из них страдает такой чертой, как сострадание, и если их собрать вместе - они сила, я знаю давно, и Хайне знает, он помнит, как по их вине вследствие такой заботы я попал в больницу.

Ох… Совсем забыл, Нилл… Твою мать, почему я еще жив? Раммштайнер, ты же меня убить пообещал. Да я же, по сути, мертвец уже был бы, меня обыграл этот сукин сын Нортон. Что со мной произошло я так и не смог вспомнить, но, судя по всяким отметинам/синякам/царапинам и прочей гадости, я догадался, что ничего хорошего. Ну да, выглядел я не очень хорошо. Ничего не помню.

- Раммштайнер, я сдохну, если не покурю, отдай мне мои сигареты, сволочь.

- Заткнись, Бадоу. – огрызнулся Хайне, неохотно отделяясь от единственного кресла в квартире. – Тебе лучше не курить. – Какие мы добрые, совсем недавно ты мне чуть лично не перегрыз глотку и знаешь, я был бы рад этому.

- Давай это буду я решать, курить мне или нет, окей? – Я приподнялся, опираясь спиной на спинку кровати, и закутался в одеяло. Чертовски холодно. Я хочу курить, как только проснулся, первая мысль это – «покурить бы», даже не выпить глоток воды, а именно «курить». Неужели, ты будешь мне отказывать в такой мелочи, Раммштайнер? Мне можно считать это моим предсмертным желанием? Раммштайнер промолчал, отыскал мою куртку и кинул мне пачку сигарет. Быстро же сдался.

Или лучше сказать, специально? Где-то на половине сигареты я почувствовал, как меня начинается немного мутить, но я гордо вытерпел с невозмутимым выражением лица и докурил всю сигарету, про себя проклиная напарника. Раммштайнер опять вальяжно развалился в кресле и, нахмурившись, наблюдал за мной. Через три минуты я рванул со всей дури в ванную, меня тошнило. От сигарет.

- Я предупреждал, лучше не курить.

– Больно ты разговорчивый, Раммштайнер, что-то мне это не нравится. – Я выполз из ванной только через полчаса. После курения настолько резко закружилась голова, что я еле устоял на ногах. Я не знаю от чего это может быть, но подозреваю, что часть причины в том, что я еще и болею. Я ведь еще болею? Хайне – фас (в смысле, требую объяснений). Мокрый после душа, обернутый в одно полотенце вокруг бедер, я уселся снова на кровать и накрылся одеялом. К головокружению накатила усталость. Блевал так, словно трое суток до этого жрал чистый спирт, как противно-то.

- Слушаю.

Но что говорил Раммштайнер, я не запомнил - почти в самом начале отключился, почувствовав, как уплываю куда-то в сторону, и звуки становятся далекими, а картина начинает пропадать. Мне становилось хуже с каждым часом.

Мне кажется, я где-то пропадаю. Я совершенно не там, где надо, я вообще в другой реальности. И лишь изредка могу попасть на нужный мне лифт, на доли секунды вернуться домой. Я не помню, сколько раз я просыпался, каждое пробуждение было тяжелее предыдущего. Каждый раз голова готова была взорваться от боли, а тело меня не слушалось. Когда я приходил в себя, где-то рядом подскакивал Раммштайнер, возникал в моем поле зрения и снова исчезал. Я ничего не слышал и не мог говорить.

Чистый звук исходит из мрака этого окна. Снимки получаются размытым пятном, но все равно невозможно оторваться от этого. Взрыв красок в твоей голове и ты четко понимаешь, что тебе надо в этот момент. Фотоаппарат не способен передать на лист твои эмоции, ты не можешь рассказать о своих чувствах, ты способен лишь показать свое настроение.

Я слишком пьян, чтобы понимать свои мысли, мои действия не зависят от меня. Мозг просто выключен, и я не могу найти в темноте своего сознания нужную мне кнопку – включить. Где ты, гребаный «power»?

«Черт, хватит, это уже не смешно».

Но второе «я» просто рассмеялось. Я в панике, страх накатывает волнами, слишком хорошо и совсем не хочется возвращаться. И те секунды, даже меньше того, доли секунд, когда мое сознание пытается бороться с этой дурью в голове, я могу мыслить. Но доли секунд - это слишком мало.

Я почти не чувствую своих пальцев, слишком неохотно они подчиняются мне. Но все равно пытаюсь ухватиться за что-то. Ослабленная хватка, невозможно устоять на ногах, но все равно упорно ищу свою цель. До меня не сразу доходит, что я сжимаю в руке ворот курки Раммштайнера, что его лицо слишком рядом, дыхание пробирается в самый мозг, омертвевший, почти неживой, и снова импульсы накатывают. Острый взгляд, хриплый голос, колючие волосы. Черт, я его целую? Твою мать, так нельзя, надо остановиться. Нет, стоп. Слишком хорошо. До невозможности хорошо. Заплетаясь пальцами в его коротких волосах, разрывая ткань его одежды, я стараюсь найти путь к его телу, но все медленно, словно нахожусь во сне. На коже остаются следы острого холода, словно к ней прикладывают лед, и я просто не выношу жар тела и мгновенно таю. Да, пожар, я весь горю. Кто-нибудь остановите время, оно слишком быстро бежит, и отказывается ждать меня.

Холодные губы касаются моей кожи, и хриплый стон вырывается из горла. Черт, неужели это - правда сон? Хватит сходить с ума, пора остановить это цирковое представление. Тактильные ощущения слишком острые, глупая улыбка на лице и тихие стоны.

Еще, мне нужно больше.

В голове царит хаос, индастриал, мертвые улицы и только я могу чувствовать. Я стону, я ли это? Или это ты так стонешь? Хватаю Хайне за плечи, мне кажется, что я сейчас просто упаду. Я не могу терпеть эту муку, когда мед размазывают по языку и каждый глоток воздуха так сладок, и поцелуй так спасителен. Жесткий рот, грубый поцелуй, но мне это надо.

Если бы мне сейчас дали в руки бумагу и карандаш, что бы я сделал? Звуки вырываются из объятий тишины и возникают черными кляксами в воздухе. Эйфория, ступенька за ступенькой я поднимаюсь наверх и ищу что-то. Далеко за горизонтом ко мне идут твари, визжащие о моем конце мира, но мне плевать. Сейчас главное - сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Тактильные галлюцинации, где-то возле уха непонятный шепот, мне кажется, что меня пытаются убить.

Струны гитар образуют тонкие линии, моя тетрадь в полоску и - больше ничего. Карандаш ломается и столько мыслей, которые надо рассказать. Стойте! Остановитесь! Столько тетрадей я исписал за эту секунду? Смогу ли допрыгнуть до дерева и сорвать лист? Он острый и ранит мои мысли.

- Еще, – и боль взрывается в моем теле, я чувствую как он хватает за шею и душит. Да, вот так, сильней, не надо воздуха, уберите вакуум. Мир мертв, и даже эта боль не может привести меня в чувство. Психоделика слов, язык тела – что может объяснить меня? Что со мной происходит?

Сильней. Так грубо, горячо и жарко. До тошноты больно, но я требую этот наркотик. Часы, заведенные на дикий крик. Шаг – боль, мысль – боль. Я ничего не могу сказать, я лишь вижу страсть за пеленой, я вижу холодный взгляд. Та тихая музыка, клавиши пианино, как прикосновение. Нет, это и есть прикосновение, я отзываюсь на него. Взрыв, снова тяжело, каждое движение отдается тупой болью внутри меня, но каждая секунда все больше затягивается.

Сильней. Наркотик, секс - осталось лишь умереть. Не стоит, но тупо хочется - открыть окно и прыгнуть! Но я не сделаю это, понимаю, дальше меня ничего не ждет, я больше не смогу чувствовать этой эйфории. Не надо слушать музыку, не надо пытаться сосредоточиться.

- Ты часто дышишь.

Я дышу? Мне кажется, я даже не существую, я плыву за тобой. Я поддаюсь твоим рукам, и похуй, что будет. Низкий голос.

Снова боль, снова что-то проникает в мое тело. Черт, Бадоу держись. Сердце готово вырваться из грудной клетки, мне кажется, что я ору, но на самом деле лишь стон вырывается из моей глотки. Снова. Напряжение растет, но я готов отдать все за то, чтобы это повторилось. Я не отпущу его, ни сейчас, ни вообще. Я буду стоять на коленях и умолять его не уходить, если моя гордость не заткнет мне глотку. Шипение воздуха, колебания моих движений. Я снова пытаюсь быть ближе к его телу, открыто благословляю свое бесстыдное тело на любую похоть. Возбуждение кажется чем-то естественным, словно это основа моей жизни.

Нейлз, приди в себя, хватит думать о том, что не существует.

Снова секс, да? Я снова первый делаю шаг, касаюсь губами его холодных губ, спрашиваю глазами – ты согласен? Ты позволишь мне? И он позволяет, ему надо это не меньше, чем мне. В какой-то момент меня накрывает темнота, а потом взрыв красок, эмоций и крика. Но опять тишина

- Тебе опять все кажется? – немного ироничный голос, но мне не кажется это шуткой. Я помню все, просто у других отбирают их воспоминания. Я помню все. Как решительно делал шаг вперед, опять рвал дорогую одежду (откуда у него все это?) как опирался на стол и притягивал его к себе. Ноги оплетали бедра, мой язык врывался в его рот, руки цепко, хоть я их и почти не чувствовал, держали его. Он не сможет уйти, видя, как меня срывает – он поддастся моим флюидам. В нас обоих живет похоть, мы созданы для того, чтобы трахаться, как дикие животные, без остановки. Каждая секунда нужна для адреналина.

Хватит думать о всякой херне! Все, что вы видите - не реально, вы просто психи!

Паника, кажется, что вот-вот я прибегу, но дверь прячется от меня. Я спотыкаюсь о невидимые преграды, я слышу визг в своей голове, я поддаюсь этой похоти, я рвусь вперед и пусть меня разрывает боль. Индастриал в моих глазах.

Неужели вы думаете, что за фотографии готовы отдать миллион? Когда настанет конец света, никто не будет помнить, что такое похоть, боль и возбуждение. Никто больше не сможет ощутить себя живым. Запортаченный звук, коротнутый свет в глазах. Что есть паника? Страх! Хватит бежать.

Но, снова шаг – и я бегу. Или мне просто кажется?

- Успокойся, – где-то рядом мне кто-то что-то говорит.

Черт, Хайне, я опять завис? Когда же этот чертов кайф прекратится? Нет. Лучше не надо. Не хочу вырываться из этого психоделичного ощущения. Краски все еще играют в моих глазах, я едва его вижу. Отдышка не позволяет что-либо сказать, поэтому я просто подскакиваю на кровати и запускаю руки в волосы, чертова повязка зудит, и спустя несколько секунд летит куда-то на кровать. Шрам ноет, только почему? Черт, это-то откуда. Так больше нельзя, эти звуки, краски и чувства полностью меня захватывают.

Неужели секс - настолько важная часть? Или секс с ним настолько важная часть? Наверное, я ненавижу его, так же, как и фотографии, как эти снимки на листах плотной глянцевой бумаги. Блядь, Раммштайнер, мать твою, когда ты ворвался в мою жизнь – зачем ты это сделал? Ты знал, что я буду зависеть от тебя и тебе эта мысль понравилась? Я ненавижу это, каждый раз, как нечто непонятное, новое. Эти ощущения только с тобой. Словно я под дурью, бьюсь в клетке и не могу вырываться. Оно опять накатывает на меня, и теперь я уже почти агрессивно наваливаюсь на Раммштайнера сверху, кусаю за плечо, что-то бессвязно хриплю о ненависти, снова целую и снова по новой начинается этот ненормальный кайф, когда ничего больше не нужно и только просто трах имеет значение большее, чем весь этот мир. Мир - ничто? Неужели вы не понимаете, что надо просто тупо забыть обо всем.

Кровь на губах. Галлюцинации, тактильные и физические. Мне снова кажется, что он меня касается, до боли стискивает пальцы на бедрах и вновь врывается в меня, и что я? Мечусь под ним и снова кричу о гребаном ничтожном мире?

Откуда тогда холод? Почему сейчас мне кажется, что я стою на окне, на острие своего адреналина и бездушным взглядом смотрю вниз. Что меня там ждет? Что зовет меня, когда тишина взрывается в моей голове и громкие звуки появляются из неоткуда? Бадоу, это ты? Очнись! Нет, не надо.

Устать от этого желания быть и чувствовать. Как собирать ненависть на полках и покрывать ее пылью. Разбить фотоаппарат и послать к чертям память. Выкурить в последний раз сигареты и сделать шаг вперед с улыбкой на губах. А сзади крики и кто-то отчаянно пытается меня поймать. Зачем? Отпустите, я все равно вижу, что миру настанет конец, и не хочу быть свидетелем этого ужаса. Индастриал в этом городе, подполье делает свое дело, и мы тонем в ужасе и смерти. Смерть? Она таится в книгах, она описана в летописях и хранится в библиотеке. Помнишь, мы нашли одну такую? Зачем люди пытаются сохранить это все, почему не попробуют просто забыть? Кому оно надо? Никому, никто не будет бегать за тобой, пытаясь найти причину.

Никому не надо, чтобы мир выжил, чтобы на земле хоть кто-то остался, в конце концов, мы все умрем. Я вижу только тебя, твою кровь в глазах, твою боль в черной жидкости из разорванных ран на твоем теле. Ты белый, как этот снег, но снова встанешь. Ты проклят своим бессмертием, как банально, правда? Но кому оно надо? Помимо тебя, есть еще такие, безбашенные психи, рвущиеся вперед, на огонь. Ты, как мотылек, которого убивает и манит огонь, но ты все равно выживешь. Только такие, как ты, смогут выжить после конца мира, но вы умрете, погребаемые одиночеством. ВЫ станете подвластны своим низменным животным инстинктам, закроетесь в себе и убьете сознание наркотиками.

Холод обливает меня с ног до головы, и я стою, ошарашенный, офигевший, и не могу понять, что происходит. А он смотрит на меня, трясет за плечи и пытается найти хоть каплю осознанности в моих глазах. Ледяная вода стекает с потускневших рыжих волос, капли струятся по шее, помутнение в глазах проходит. Кровь на губах не была галлюцинацией.

- Бил, да? – Еле слышно, всего лишь движение губами, я сам не слышал что говорил, но ты ответил.

- Да ты же не в себе был! Как зверь.

Кто из нас живет с неконтролируемым животным внутри, а Раммштайнер? Это такой зверь порой вырывается из твоих пут, когда у тебя нет уже сил держать себя в руках?

Я знал, на что сейчас готов пойти Раммштайнер, знал, насколько он сейчас в неадекватном состоянии, и смело встал подле него. Было страшно, но когда искоса поглядываешь на его напряженный профиль, чуть прищуренные глаза и плотно сжатые губы, на ярость, выражающуюся в подрагиваниях его рук… Черт, да просто хоть раз взглянуть на этого камикадзе - и собственный страх уходит потихоньку, в конце концов, этим бы все и закончилось. То, что мы сейчас сделаем, не поддается обсуждению и логике, наше решение следствие эмоций.

Вот так оно все и рушится, по поступкам, о которых по началу не задумываешься, а потом становится слишком поздно. Вот так лишаешься всего, что дорого, остаешься с пустыми руками, запачканными чьей-то невинной кровью.

- Эй, Раммштайнер, обещай приносить мне на могилу ромашки, пачку сигарет и фотографии, которые ты сделал сам. Обещаешь?

Я хочу видеть мир твоими глазами, я хочу увидеть то, как ты его ненавидишь, и как ненавидишь меня. И я, и ты - задыхаемся, этот воздух не для нас, только я сдался первым. В мои легкие перестал поступать кислород.

Шаг вперед - и я бегу. От всего, прочь от этого прогнившего зловонного мира. Прыгаю из окна, едва ступив на последнюю ступеньку.


End file.
